Of crashing wizards
by weeping Castiel 221b
Summary: Whats this? Harry Potter is a very clumsy wizard, and Severus Snape is a bloody comfy cushion? Snarry. (tumblr request)


_**AN: Okay, so this is my first Snarry fic, alright? So please ignore how terrible my Severus Snape is, this is my first time writing him for a post request I saw on Tumblr.**_

 _ **Overall, I know I'm not the best writer out there, but that's not gonna stop me from attempting at least.**_

 **Disclaimer: Eh, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be darker, and Snape and Fred would still be alive.**

 **As for the idea: It belongs to thornangelic727 who asked on a post if anyone would write something along these lines. So here I am, even though it probably sucks.**

 ***shrugs with sheepish grin***

 **Summary: Whats this? Harry Potter is a very clumsy wizard, and Severus Snape is a bloody comfy cushion? Snarry fic for tumblr.**

* * *

The first time it had happened, Harry was running late for transfiguration with McGonagall. Not wanting to have house points deducted, he quickened his pace while turning a sharp corner. Unknown to him at the time, a certain potions master was heading in the opposite direction just as Harry rushed around the corner. Colliding with the firm body, Snape ended up falling backwards, Harry along with him. The seventh year opened his eyes to find a blob of dark gray that was moving slowly. Harry blinked, realizing his glasses had been thrown off with the impact and blushed at realizing he felt legs against his sides.

"I would have thought that by now, you would look where you're going, Mr. Potter. Or is the famous Harry Potter expecting everyone to move out of his way? Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Harry didn't have to look up to see the sneer on the potions Masters face, it was practically dripping from his tongue. Hesitantly, the younger looked up from where he lay and met the cold onyx eyes. _Bloody hell, he was between Snape's legs and resting against his chest..._ At first, Harry thought it couldn't have gotten much worse then that.

But fate really _loved_ to screw with him.

It seemed their predicament had acquired some noisy spectators and a mad man who had an annoying twinkle in his eyes. Of course this would gain everyone's attention, including a meddling old man who had long since lost his sanity. He looked back up from the professor chest to notice a look of irritation flash dangerously across the mans features, it was enough to spring Potter into action. Much to the amusement of the Headmaster.

In a hurry, Harry quickly apologized and grabbed his items, not meeting anyone's gaze, especially not the gaze of the onyx eyes. "I'm really sorry, Sir." He stuttered, face flushing at the barely audible chuckle from their audience before running off to leave behind a not so angry professor, who like Harry, had a small blush ghosting across his usually pale cheeks. If it was from embarrassment or something else, none of the students knew for sure besides the old fool giving the Professor another twinkle from his eyes in amusement.

Glaring in return, Snape stood up, dusted his robes and turned his frown to a sneer at the students still staring.

"Get. To. Class." At the cold glare and icy words, Snape narrowed his eyes when the students literally ran off like a stamped, not wanting to deal with the wrath of the irritated dungeon bat. Once the hall was clear, (even the headmaster had ran off, not even he wanted to aggravate the Professor who knew thousands of ways to poison someone and make it look like an accident.) Severus sighed and shook his head. " _Bloody Potter"_ he grumbled, robes billowing behind him.

 **-A few hours later-**

Considering the luck of our two favorite characters, another meeting like the one before was bound to happen, and within the same day. Only this time, Harry wasn't late for class and the great hall was filled with hungry students. It was dinner time, and the trio was now finished with their classes.

"Bloody hell, mate. You really have the greatest dumb luck of any Gryffindor! Snape didn't even give you a detention." Harry paused, fork in midair. Ron had a point, Snape hadn't given him a detention nor had he hexed him.

"Maybe he was in a hurry like I was, he probably loves scaring the first years more than he does giving me a detention." That earned a laugh from everyone around him, including Hermione who had managed to get her nose out of her book.

Ginny was laughing too, but there was another look in her eyes just for him. Blushing at the look the girl was giving him, Harry shifted nervously and excused himself. "I heard there was a test in potions soon, and I don't want Snape to have another reason to get crossed with me." Harry lied smoothly, gathering his books and casting a shrinking charm on them. "I'll be studying in the Library until then." He said whilst putting the shrunken books into his robe pockets.

"Studying, really?" Ron made a face as he shoved another huge chunk of steak in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, but gave a kind smile to Harry.

"That's a good idea, I might join you later. And Ronald, with the mark you have in potions, it wouldn't hurt to study." Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's sheepish face and stole a quick glance at Ginny, hoping she was done with the staring.

Seeing that her eyes were still focused on him, the boy who lived rushed out. But as fate would have it, he ran into the potions professor for the second time that day.

While the impact wasn't as hard, Snape for one was actually startled, and there was nothing to support himself. On instinct he reached for Potter's hand, causing the teen to be dragged with him to the floor. Neither were sure how they managed to get into _this_ position, but it was a shock to both, even if Snape hid it well.

Somehow, Snape had ended on his arse with Potter on his lap and the teens knee adding pressure against a sensitive place. "Potter." Snape hissed, eyes darker than usual.

 _For Godric's sake, not this again..._ Harry thought to himself, not wanting to admit how much he liked the position with Severus' dark eyes giving him his full attention.

The two wizards were too startled that they didn't see Albus give Minerva a knowing smirk as the twinkle in this eyes grew even more brighter. What brought the two to their senses was the entire great hall staring at them, the students breaking out into an uproar and as some whispered back in forth.

" _Dear Merlin, is Professor Snape alight? He hasn't taken away house points or tried to hex Potter yet.."_

" _Maybe he knocked his head when he fell?"_

" _More like both of them, Harry isn't even trying to get up."_

" _Do you think they need to see Madam Pomfrey?"_

" _It could be sexual tension.."_

" _They could be in love."_

" _Definitely_ _in love, they've got waitholt's all over them." (oh come on, we all love Luna)_

Severus growled, finally getting out of his shock and forcing away the barely there flush. " Incompetent fool, your inelegance surprises even me, Potter." The words lacked the usual malice, even the sneer looked lame compared to the looks the professor had gave him over the years. "Do you ever look where you're going?"

"How is this completely my fault? You're the one who came in at the wrong time!"

Snape snorted dryly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity." Well, at least the whispering had stopped now.

"Twenty? But it was an accident-" Harry gulped at the dark look in Severus eyes.

"Thirty then, Mr. Potter?" Knowing not to argue any longer, Harry shook his head. It wouldn't be fair to make the whole house suffer because of his mistake.

"No, sir." Blushing again, Harry slid off of Snape's lap and offered a hand to the man on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, the potions master accepted it and let the younger help him up. "Sorry again, sir." He mumbled, looking down at his feet and hiding from the eyes dark eyes staring at him.

Dreading the thought of turning around and seeing everyone in the great hall looking at them, Harry continued walking to the library, leaving the staff and students to wonder what was going on. One student that wasn't gossiping about the event was none other than Hermione Granger, who was looking at the direction Harry went with a suspicious expression. All the eyes were on the potions Master now;

Snape fixed his robes and looked up to see the entire room looking at him. With a blank look, he turned around and headed back to his chambers. " _Bloody Potter."_ The man sighed again, lacking the usual snark.

Two pairs of eyes watched him leave, one pair twinkling, the other was piecing the information together and watching with an intrigued expression.

"I know that look, 'mione." Ron spoke with a mouth full of mash potatoes. "You're onto something." She nodded in response and actually put her book down. Not many things confused her, but this was one of them, and the brilliant Hermione Granger was fascinated. The bushy haired girl turned to her boyfriend and snorted in a mix of amusement and disgust.

"Ron, you've got mashed potatoes and some gravy in your hair." The read head dropped his fork and immediately attempted to get the offending food out of his hair. With a look of pity, she cast a quick cleaning charm on the red head.

* * *

There were days when the infamous boy who lived needed to be alone, away from the countless students in the Hogwarts castle. During the walks, he liked to reflect on his life and how little of it he had truly spent. His entire youth was rudely taken away by his so called relatives, Voldemort, and of course, Dumbledore. Although, he could understand the later. Being away from all the noise in the castle was a relief, the silence was more than welcomed after the year he had. In addition to all of that, he needed to think of the new job opportunity and well...Severus.

He always found the man to be interesting, ever since his fouth year he had always admired the man. Truthfully, he wasn't quite sure when the attraction occurred but whenever he thought about his professor, he was now always stuck with the image of being between his legs, only it was skin against skin. Blushing at the image, he forced it away and kept walking.

Since this is Harry we're talking about, the poor teenager hadn't watched his step and tripped. Only, there was a sturdy body which he landed on.

"Mr. Potter, what is it with you and crashing into things? Namely, me." _Ah hell, here we go again._ Untangling himself from the black robes, Harry sat up and flushed. Why was it him who always landed in Snape's lap? The professor must have thought the scene as amusing, for he rose an eyebrow. "I'm grateful that I'm deemed worthy to be a cushion for you." Was Severus making a joke? Chuckling in embarrassment and something else entirely, Harry ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"A bloody comfy cushion at that." Seeing the startled expression on the professors face, Harry smirked and went to remove himself from the mans lap. Was that a hint of disappointment in those dark eyes when he got up? Surely not, Harry reasoned quickly but quickly offered his hand to him. "Sorry about knocking you over, again." Snape snorted and took the hand, amused by the teen.

Harry knew he was screwed when there was a pleasant tingle from where Snape touched his hand.

"Either those glasses aren't doing you any good, or you're the clumsiest wizard I've had the misfortune of meeting." There was a smirk instead of the usual sneer, making Harry chuckle despite himself. It was good to know they had moved to the point of bickering.

"Clumsy, yes. But I was just lost in thought." Severus rose an eyebrow mockingly, pretending to be shocked.

"You, thinking? I'd hate to run after you and save your skin once you do something terribly reckless. No doubt dangerous." Harry shot him a playful glare, smiling at the smirk. "But I have to know, what is going on in that reckless head of yours?" Not quite wanting to tell him everything, Harry settled for something that had previously been on his mind.

"Thinking about what I want to do after I graduate. I'm not sure if I'm set with being an Auror. I've fought enough dark lords and death eaters, and now that I'm actually free for once...I want to think things over instead of getting forced into something." Harry finished, not knowing what else to say. So he settled for starting a new conversation. . "But why are you out here, don't you have potions to brew?" Snape snorted, only Potter could change the subject like that and add that much cheek.

"Brat. It's for a potion, I need organic mint and fresh Asphodel from the root." Harry had followed into step with the older wizard, deciding he didn't want one of the only civil conversation they had to end yet.

"Let me guess, you're making an antidote to a poison?" If Snape was surprised he didn't show it, that's what years as a double spy did to you. Although, there was a short snort as he looked down at the slightly smaller man. "As for the Asphodel, you're either making drought of living death, or Wiggenweld. I'd settle for the last, considering you're also getting mint."

"What a shame you can't use that brain of yours in class, Potter." Taking that as a compliment, Harry chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Kind of hard to make a decent potion when your Slytherins decide to add an extra ingredient to my cauldron. Or, when I'm distracted by a git who likes to stand behind me and critic every flaw of the said potion." Potter was smirking at him, eyes dancing with a playful glint.

"Watch your cheek, brat." Severus smirked.

Harry couldn't deny the flutter of his heart, finding the nickname of Brat to be endearing.

Both walked on silently, until the Professor slowed down to a halt when he finally reached a patch of what could be the Asphodel. "I trust you can manage to remove the entire plant, root included without getting yourself hurt." Snape was smirking again, causing Harry to laugh.

"Only if I trip, which I make no promises about." For a second Harry could have sworn he saw Snape's lips curl into a smile, but it was replaced by a halfhearted sneer.

"Well then, Potter. Do hurry up, we haven't got all day to wait on you. Unlike most of the world." Harry rolled his eyes, and bit the inside of his cheek instead of making a comeback, but he gave up.

"Actually, we do. I know for a fact you don't have anymore classes until tomorrow, and neither do I." Sending Snape a grin, he laughed at the sight of the professor glaring at him with no intent behind it. "And you might wanna work on your glare, I would only be scared if I were one of your first years." Hearing Severus chuckle at that caused a series of fluttering in his gut and a true smile to stretch across his face.

"Impudent brat." Without turning to look at the professor, Harry knew he was smirking. He could even see the teasing look in the mans eyes without actually looking. The thought that he could already see Snape's smirk and shining eyes made a furious blush spread along his face, his cheeks were burning with an invisible fire now, making him accidentally pull the plant, root not included.

There was a deep,lighthearted sigh as Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Only you would manage to not get the root out, Potter. Just let me-" Now it's not fair for Harry to be the only one tripping, is it? Not noticing a tree root sticking out, the oh so majestic Severus Tobias Snape tripped and landed on Harry Potter, who had chose that exact moment to turn around. When the teen opened his emerald eyes, they were immediately met by onyx ones.

Severus had handled the fall quite gracefully, and caught himself prior to landing on the body beneath his. However, his sense of composure was slipping with the proximity of Harry and his lips. Their noses were almost brushing, and if either were to move, their lips would crash like a tidal wave. Potter was breathing deeply, his lips parted slightly as he flicked his tongue to moisten them, and his eyes stole a glance down at those thin lips. Merlin, what would happen if he were to reach up and drag his professor into a passionate kiss? Slip his tongue into the mans mouth and make him moan...

Breath brushing against their lips, Snape caught Potters gaze and felt his breath hitch sharply. Just the slightest bit of movement and he have those plump, kissable lips against his own...

It seemed neither were ready for that though, and Snape initially was the one who removed himself from the warm body under him. Much to Harry's disappointment.

Despite the silence, Harry grinned at his potions professor and spoke in a teasing condescending tone. "At least it wasn't my clumsiness this time, I think five points from Slytherin would suffice. Don't you?" Severus laughed out at that

"Brat."

 **-Snape's office-**

The rest of the day went by quickly for the two, between grading and studying there was no in between time to crash again.

Severus sat at his desk grading some horrible second years essay, marking it over with his red quill and crossing out nearly all of the lines. Hearing a knock at his door, Snape sighed and took a calming breath, already fearing who was behind it. "Come on in, Albus." Glaring at the chuckle he received, Snape folded his arms and rest his chin on his hands. "And what do I owe the pleasure of the great Albus Dumnbledore coming to visit me?"

"Hello to you too, Severus. How is grading coming along?" The professor gave him a pointed look, and slowly blinked.

"You can save it, Albus. Why are you really here, unless you come to offer me even more lemon drops." Dumbledore had a dangerous twinkle in his eyes yet again, and Severus Snape braced himself.

"I came to discuss about Harry Potter."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed his temple with the other one. "What did the brat do this time?" Albus laughed, shaking his head as the twinkle grew in intensity.

"Nothing, my dear Severus. I came to tell you he will most likely be joining our staff next year." That earned a raised eyebrow and as Dumbledore saw, a pleased look in the usually stoic dark eyes. "Since we have yet to find a suitable defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry seems like the likely candidate. And the boy has spoke about not wanting to be an Auror, this job would benefit the both of you."

Severus cleared his throat. "Both of us, Albus?" Twinkle still in his eyes, Dumbledore stood to leave.

"This was a nice chat, Severus. Although, I'm glad Harry wasn't hear. I'm not sure I could stand your sarcasm and his cheek in sync all the time. Have a goodnight. Oh, and Severus? Don't spend too long thinking about what to do, and just do it."

Severus was a brilliant man, and it hadn't taken long to process that bit of information. "Why you meddling old fool! You've bloody lost you're marbles, you spying prat." And of course, Dumbledore was gone and as a gift of truce, a bag of lemon drops were left on his table. "For Merlin sake..." Severus glanced at the bag with a look of utter disdain. Sighing, the man sat back down.

He covered his face with his hands and let out a deep breath. "Albus and Potter both will be the death of me."

 **-Gryffindor common room-**

Almost as soon as Harry was done studying and finishing his homework, Hermione came in and blocked him from leaving the room.

"Come on, Harry. We need to talk. And you're not skipping out of this one. It'll just be me and you." Harry nodded reluctantly and pulled her to the side while casting a privacy charm.

"What do you wanna talk about, 'Mione?" At the look he was receiving, Harry had a feeling she knew about everything.

"A load of things, one being you should just tell Ginny you're not interested and the other to just go kiss Snape." Choking on his words at how...blunt Hermione was, Harry gave her a ludicrous look, wondering if she was in her right mind.

"What the hell, Hermione? What makes you think I should do that?" Resting a hand at her hip, the bushy haired girl gave him a pointed look that went into his very soul.

"I've watched you, every time you bump into Snape, you look happy. Not to mention, you don't seem upset that I suggested you kiss him. Unlike Ron, who would call him a greasy git and go throw up somewhere. I think your in love with him, most of us know your gay." Harry froze.

"How did you know? I never told anyone about my sexuality."

"The last girl you kissed was Cho, and I've never seen you look at a girl like that, only as friend. And honestly, Ginny is proof you're gay. Otherwise, wouldn't you be all over her?" Harry shrugged lamely.

"She's not my type, and I cant see her in anyway but a sister. I've grown up around her, so I doubt I would ever get with her. She's a nice girl, but I only see her as a sister." There was a smirk and Harry winced, not knowing what Hermione was thinking. "'Mione, you scare me when you get like that."

She rolled her eyes and smirked even wider. "I know your type. Tall, mysterious and brooding." Harry laughed as she continued. "With a snark and sarcasm to match that cheek of yours, and a reputation they need to uphold for everyone." She paused, "Basically, your opposite." and there was another pause, but this one was more for the chilling effect. "Harry?"

Harry Potter gulped, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Yes?"

"I've described two people. One being Draco Malfoy, and one being Severus Snape. I think we all know your thoughts on Malfoy, as for Snape." She chuckled lightly. Smiling. "I see how you stare at him during potions and at meals. For Merlins sake, you like the man. I've never seen you blush that hard, and its only when you touch him." She could have talked longer, but Harry stopped her.

"'Mione, I get it.." He licked his lips and went over the facts. "And as usual...you're right. Absolutely correct. I've got a major crush on my potions Master, and yes, I love it when we crash into each other." Brushing his lips against her cheek, Harry grinned. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Harry, there's more. Isn't there?" At the question, the boy sighed and gave a quick nod. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, he looked down.

"ithinkiminlovewithseverussnape." Hermione blinked in confusion and sighed.

"Harry, say that again but don't mumble it."

Giving a groan of defeat he sighed and looked his friend in the eye. "I think I'm in love with Severus Snape."

"That's wonderful, I'm so glad you found someone. You and Snape are a perfect match, just think about it. You both had a rough childhood, both find Hogwarts to be your homes, and you both know the horrors of war. You two actually share a lot in common." Hermione took his hand with a grin.

"That's some of the reason I've fallen for him. He knows what it's like to go through that, and the man he's become from it is remarkable and so beautiful." Pausing at the dreamy look Hermione was giving him, he snapped his fingers. "Uh, hullo, Hermione?"

Snapping out of it, the girl blushed. "It's just so romantic, Harry." Scoffing, the teen leaned against the wall.

"I need to form a plan, don't I?"

"I don't think so. Since tomorrows Saturday, why don't you go visit him?"

"Visit him? Are you crazy, 'Mione?" She sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, I know what I've been seeing. You don't notice it, but Snape stares at you all the time during dinner and breakfast." Harry blushed at that, hope flashing in his eyes.

"He does?" Hermione smiled at her best friend and gave a single nod.

"You really can be oblivious. Just go visit him tomorrow, Harry. If all else fails, go and snog the man." Groaning at that, the emerald eyed boy shook his head.

"I'm gonna need all of Godric Gryffindor's courage for that."

* * *

Taking Hermione's advice the next morning, Harry hesitantly walked down to the dungeon and knocked on Snapes office door, careful to avoid any Slytherins. Taking a step back when the door was opened, Harry smirked up at his potions professor.

"What do you want, Potter? Your peers would be suspicious, it's like you want to be around the feared potions master." Harry opened and closed his mouth, reminding Snape of a gaping fish.

Standing straighter, the boy looked dead into the onyx eyes and spoke in a calm voice. "And if I do?" Harry asked, starting the man down. Now it was Severus turn to be turned speechless, and he cleared his throat.

"I think your Weasley friend would have a heart attack." Harry turned his head to hide a grin.

This seemed natural, lightly bickering with the sarcastic man and pretending to push his guarded buttons. _One wall at a time._ The teen told himself. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"Indeed, but surely you wouldn't want your golden reputation to be tarnished?" Snape hummed at him, stepping back to allow Harry into the office.

"What reputation? The one where I'm always falling on you?" Walking into the office, Harry could smell a potion in the next room.

"You're a real brat, mister Potter."

"And you're a real git, Professor Snape." That earned a smirk.

"Unlike you, some of us have work to do." The fake sneer was there, and Harry forced a cough.

"Really? I thought your job was saving my reckless arse?"

"Don't give me a reason to, Potter." Severus warned, leading Harry to his personal living quarters.

"No promises, sir. You never know what I may trip over next. Oh, and to answer your question, I've decided you're far more interesting than anyone else at Hogwarts."

"Is that so?" He asked, flicking the portrait open with the wave of his wand, allowing Harry to enter the comfortable living room. At first, Harry had to hide his snicker at the choice in the color pallet. Green, black and silver. _Who would have known_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"Well, Dumbledore is fascinating too. But I think that's just because he's senile in his old age." Severus laughed out loud, eyes glittering with pride. Sitting down on the armchair, Snape motioned for Harry to do the same on the sofa, which the teen did.

"It turns out you're not as dumb as you look, Potter." Severus added after a bit of silence, making Harry smirk.

"I should hope not, otherwise there would be a insane Dark Lord running about." The professor shook his head, his lips curled into what was possibly a smile.

"Even though I dread to say this, Potter, I find your company to be altogether enjoyable." Harry smiled at that, eyes shining with delight. Severus felt his heart stop at the beauty before him.

"The feeling is mutual, sir." Harry paused, smirking. "And I don't care if people think I'm insane for thinking that."

"They may believe you're an inspiring Dark Lord." Snape teased.

"They already do, started in second year." Harry chirped in response, grinning. "When Lockhart was the defense teacher." Snape snorted at the memory.

"Pathetic excuse for a Professor."

Harry nodded in agreement. "the only decent defense teacher I've had were you and Moony."

"Flattered, Mr. Potter." Despite the dry and sarcastic tone, Harry smirked.

"Well, it's true. All the other defense teachers tried to kill me, or torture me." Harry winced, his hand tingling where _I must not tell lies_ was scared. Snape, being an expert with emotions saw the wince and raised an eyebrow. "Umbridge." Harry explained.

"Ah, yes. Blood quill, if I'm not mistake."

"It wouldn't have been so bad, but she gave me a bloody detention everyday. Needless to say, the words sunk in." He winced again, seeing rage and something dangerous flash in the Professors eyes.

"Show me, Harry." Blinking in surprise at the use of his first name, the teen reluctantly presented his left hand to the other, who had traded his armchair to sit beside Harry on the sofa. Gently rubbing the engraved words, the man looked furious. "That bitch.." Severus hissed, his thumb gliding over the hand protectively.

Harry was blushing from the soothing feeling of those long, nimble fingers caressing his skin. It sent a wave of relief to the back of his hand.

"Idiot, you never got this checked, did you?" At the silence, Snape cursed and took out his wand. Moments later, a star shaped container was resting on his leg. "Although the scar won't fade, I do have Star Grass Salve for you. It'll help with soothing the slight pain."

"Thank you." Harry stuttered with a deep flush, savoring each second of fingers massaging the sore spot. Looking up, Snape smirked at the sight. Harry's face turned darker and he glanced at the floor to hide his face.

"You look cute with a blush, you know?" Severus teased, watching with amusement as Harry's face turned an even darker shade of red. Dragging a small amount of the salve, the Professor rubbed it in and felt a wave of comfort when he heard the teen sigh in pleasure. Once it was completely rubbed in, the older wizard gave a gentle kiss to the scared hand, evil smirk forming when Potter inhaled sharply.

"Severus.." Harry whispered, chest heaving slightly at what occurred. Licking his lips, the teen shivered and looked to the floor in embarrassment again.

"Harry, look at me." Severus ordered, reaching to run a hand through the raven hair and then lower it to push the boys chin up.

"Sorry." The boy whispered, trying not to look away again. Suddenly, Snape was closer to him. A lot closer, and it was like the distance just kept getting smaller and smaller until it felt like there was no distance between them..

And then there was a loud pop noise from the floo.

Our two favorite wizards jumped up and, yes, you got it right; fell on top of each other. Rather Harry fell into another compromising position, all over Snape's lap again.

"Oh." Albus came into view, eyes twinkling madly. "I'm sorry, Severus, Harry. Am I interrupting something?" At the ice cold glare from both wizards, Dumbledore chuckled and waved his hand at the two. "Don't mind me, I'll be on my way. Oh and, congratulations, boys." He winked, disappearing again.

As soon as the headmaster was gone, Harry laid his head on Severus's chest. "Sev, is he gonna do that all the time?"

"Knowing Albus, yes. Brat." Severus smirked, raising a hand to play with the raven hair.

"I'm your brat, git." Harry grinned innocently, looking up at the onyx eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Snape actually smiled and snuck his hand around to rest firmly at Harry's nape, while his other slid away from the raven hair to grasp at his arse.

"Sev-" Harry was cut off by the older wizard pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss, ending all talking for the afternoon and following evening.


End file.
